Fears
by RKOCena19
Summary: John Cena is one of the 13 wrestlers staying in a house in the middle of nowhere for reality TV for a year. How can he handle it with his fears coming back and is everyone slowly going crazy? M/M SLASH Centon Multiple Pairings Death/violence/torture
1. Thirteen

He was scared and sweating in fear, the man in front of him was trying his best not to scream in pain as he shielded him from getting hurt by the masked and hooded attacker. His eyes were filled with tears as he watched him collapse on the ground and the sick, twisted attacker tore off his injured lover's clothes.

"No, please don't hurt him," He cried in fear for his lover's life. "Just take me!"

The man ignored him and started to cuts his lover's flesh; chuckling as he hears his sweet screams of endless pain and he wanted to make his life a living hell...

He watched in horror as he was tied up to the bed and the man starts to rape his lover over and over again. And this broke him into pieces...

"Stop it!" He screamed desperately. "Please! He doesn't deserve this! Let him go!"

His lover was crying his heart out for him and the man stabbed him in the heart, making him cough up so much red blood...

His eyes widened in shock. "NOOO!" He yelled. "DWAYNE!"

"John?" Adam Copeland stared at his best friend, John Cena who was mumbling to himself beside him. "Are you okay?"

John snapped out of it and smiled at him. "I'm fine," He replied calmly. "I'm just thinking about things. But it's nothing to worry about."

Adam stared at him. "Okay, if you say so, Jay," He called John by his nickname that he likes to be called. "So who do you think they will choose?"

John looked at him in confusion. "Huh?"

Adam sighed. "For the trip to that house in the middle of nowhere," he explained to his friend for the fourth time that day. "The 13 wrestlers that are going to be chosen to stay there for a year."

"Oh," John suddenly remembered. "That. Well, I don't know really..."

Adam looked thoughtful. "I wonder if we will get chosen..." He said and saw John frown. "What's wrong, John?"

"Well, I don't really think that being in the middle of nowhere is a good idea," he said quietly. "I mean, what if something bad happens there?"

"I think you may be right," Adam nodded in agreement. "But don't worry too much, John. We may not be chosen for this trip anyway."

John smiled unsurely. "Yeah," He said. "So it's to be a reality TV show in that house right?

Adam nodded slowly. "Yeah. They have the cameras already set up in all of the rooms."

"Including the bathroom?"

"Yep."

John shivered. "And the whole world is going to see that," he cringed. "How embarrassing..."

Adam chuckled. "Yep, you are so right, John!" He was laughing at John's disgusted expression on his face.

"Don't laugh!" John smiled more.

"Sorry..." Adam giggled a little.

John looks at his TV in his locker room. "Oh looks like Cole is about to announce who the 13 wrestlers are," he was a bit excited and Adam smiled at him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the 13 wrestlers that are chosen to stay in an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere for a whole year are..." Micheal Cole announced as he was looking at a piece of paper in his hand.

Everyone looked at him in silence and in excitment.

"Triple H, Shawn Micheals, The Undertaker, Kane, Wade Barrett, Evan Bourne, Edge, Batista, Chris Jericho, CM Punk, Randy Orton..." Cole was reading out the names quickly. "And the final two..."

Everyone held their breath...

"John Cena and The Rock!" he said as the WWE Universe had a mixed reaction of cheers and boos.

Adam's eyes widened and looks at John, who has a shocked expression on his face. "John?" he was worried about him.

"D-Dwayne..." He stuttered. "F-For a whole year..."

The 13 wrestlers each had different reactions to being chosen to stay in the house for a year...

"Hmph... Should be interesting..." Hunter 'Triple H' said, as he kissed and hugged his lover Shawn close to him.

Shawn grinned. "Yep! I can't wait!" He said excitedly.

The Undertaker and Kane both had no comment for this...

"People would love to see me-" Wade was cut off by Cody who butted in. "H-Hey!"

"People would love to see me all dashing!" He smiled a charming, cocky smile.

"Who needs a bashing..." Dave 'Batista' muttered to him. "This is bullshit..."

Adam and Christian were too excited that no one could understand what they were saying...

"People would like to see the best in the world..." Jericho said calmly.

"And that is me!" Phil Brooks 'CM Punk' said with a smug smile on his face and Jericho glared at him.

"Well, I would like to spend more time with everyone," Evan said as he looked at John shyly and blushed. "Especially with John."

John smiled at the younger man. "I would like to spend more time with you too, Ev..." He replied. "This will be a fun experience for all of us together."

Randy rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he muttered.

Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson was not available for a comment...

I hope everyone will like my new story! :) Please review and tell me what you think so far! :) 


	2. My Little Pet

It was the day before John and the others would have to go to the house. John was really unsure about this, but he didn't want to let Adam down by chickening out and they always did everything together. John and Adam were so close to each other that everyone called them brothers and they both would get embarrassed or laugh about it with everyone else.

John really didn't want to go because Dwayne was going to be there and they weren't exactly on good terms. Dwayne was John's ex and Dwayne broke up with John about two months ago, breaking John's heart to million pieces. John cried for days on end and Adam, Christian and Evan were there to comfort and to support him back onto his own two feet. They helped him and he was always faithful and thankful to them for that.

John remembered that he did never ask why Dwayne broke up with him and John was hoping that it was not about... that.

John shook his head and laid down his bed, thinking about tomorrow. He was hoping that it would be a great experience for him and for him to not have to worried about the wrestling business.

John was slowly dozing off and jumped in fear as he heard a clash of thunder and he quietly swore. He hated thunderstorms, but he wasn't this normally afraid of them and he wondered why he was like this.

"What is wrong with me?" John asked himself quietly. "That guy is long gone, John. So just calm yourself down."

John took a deep breath and sighed sadily. He hated being all alone in his hotel room; he just wished that there was someone there to comfort him and to make him feel safe.

John heard a loud knock on the front door and frowned a little as it was 11.00pm at night. Who would want to see him at this hour?

John sat up and scratched his head. "Who is it?" He called to the door.

"It's me," a deep, booming voice answered back.

John was confused. "K-Kane?" He said as he got up and opened the door. "What do you want?"

Kane looked down at John and saw that he was shaking a little. "Are you okay, Cena?" he asked out of curiousity.

"Oh," John bit his lip. "I-I just got a bit afraid of a thunderstorm. It's nothing to worry about. Um, do you want to come in?"

Kane smirked a little. "Sure," he walked in and looked at John. "So how do you feel about the whole reality TV show?"

John closed the door and turned to him, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know," he said. "I don't really want to do it but I don't want to let everyone else down."

Kane nodded. "I know how you feel," he saw a photo of John and Dwayne on the side and snarled a little without John seeing. "John... do you still have feelings for Dwayne?"

John picked up the photo and sighed sadily. "A... A little..." John said quietly. "I missed him... But I can't change what happened to us in the past... What happened just happened... It's time for me to move on..."

Kane stared at John with sadness in his eyes. "John, do you have any drinks?" he asked.

"Yeah, they're in the fridge," he said as he placed the photo back down as he was tried to hold back tears.

"Do you want one?"

"Yeah... sure..."

"Okay..."

John moved to his bed and sat down, looking down at his hands. He didn't even notice Kane putting a drug in John's drink...

Batista's room

"Would you guys stop snogging and making out on my bed?" Dave was not in the mood for Hunter and Shawn doing whatever they wanted to do on his bed. "I'm out of here..."

"Awww! Don't you want a threesome with us, Dave?" Shawn teased him and Hunter gave him a look.

"No thanks..." Dave muttered as he left the room and wandered over to Evan's room. He didn't know why he liked the kid, but he just wanted to find somewhere to stay.

He knocked on the door and no one answered. He knocked again and there was no answer again.

Maybe he's asleep, he thought. Well, it is late. Everyone must be resting early for tomorrow.

He looked around and sighed in frustation. "Stupid Hunter and Shawn," he grumbled. "Where can I sleep now?"

"How about with me?" a voice said brightly behind him.

Dave turned and saw that it was Cody. "No way in hell," he said and saw Evan open his door slowly. "Finally!"

He rushed in his room and slammed the door in Cody's face.

"No fair!" Cody pouted and went back to his room...

John's room

John felt werid after a few minutes when he took a sip from his drink that had the drug in it and he collapsed onto his bed.

"K-Kane, I-I feel so s-strange," he mumbled drunkly and felt Kane grab his hands a bit too tightly. "K-Kane?"

Kane chuckled darkly. "Time for fun, my little pet..." He showed an evil smile and licked his lips at how terrified John was.

"K-Kane, no," John's focus was blurry a little. "Help m-me..."

Kane shook his head and tied John's hands up to his bedpost, slowly tearing John's clothes off and touching his smooth, soft skin. Kane shoved John's tore shirt in his mouth so that no one could hear his screams for help and heard a muffled whimper come from John. He smirked and looked down at John's cock.

"Let the games begin, my pet..."

Kane licked John's nibbles and hear John moan with tears in his eyes. He started to stroke John's cock and felt him shaking and flinching under his rough tough. John felt so ashamed as his cock was getting hard and Kane smiled at him with a sick and a twisted look on his face. John was scared as he was going to get hurt by Kane and he didn't want it to happen. He didn't want any of this that was happening.

"What the fuck?"

Kane stopped what he was doing and looked towards the front door, growling at how he saw. "You..." he spat out with hate.

Randy was shaking with rage at what he was seeing. "You better get the fuck out before I RKO your ass, Kane!" he threatened.

Kane growled and said to John, "This isn't over, my little pet." He chuckled cruelly as he left the room...

Randy rushed over to John, untied him and got his shirt out of his mouth. "John..." He said sadily.

John bursted into tears and Randy hugged him close to him as John sobbed his heart out and cried himself to sleep...

Randy sighed sadily. As this was going to be a rough year for John...  



	3. Day One: Beginning

Day 1

John was really nervous about being in the middle of nowhere without any cities in site and he was terrified a little as Kane was still going as well after what he did last night to John. Randy told Vince about what Kane did to John and he didn't believe him as Vince had a very good business with Kane and his brother; Vince was not going to let a little attempted rape get in the way of his business and this ticked Randy off. But he wouldn't do anything about it as Vince was his boss and he didn't want to get in trouble or to get fired by him.

So the thirteen wrestlers were all now on their way to the house on a coach and they have been on it for six hours. John was hoping that they would get there soon and that he will not have to deal with Kane staring at him from across his seat. John shivered as he wanted to sit on his own and he looked out the window quickly, trying to get the attempted rape out of his mind.

"Hey! I can see the house!" Evan said excitedly as he gripped on the back of John's eat. "It looks like a mansion! It looks so big!"

Cody looked out of the window and agreed with him. "It does look like a mansion," He showed a cocky grin and combed his hair back. "I would look so dashing in there for everyone to love me!"

"Self-obsessed much, Cody?" Jericho asked as he stared up at him from his book that he was reading.

"You're one to talk..." Dave muttered from the back of the coach.

Jericho glared at him. "What was that?" he scrowled. "At least I care about my own needs!"

Dave rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, man..." he chuckled as Jericho was becoming pissed off at him.

John sighed as he looked out of the window and he had a feeling that he would have to deal with this arguing for a whole year. Can anything else get more worse for him?

"Hey, John... Is it okay if I sit beside you?"

John looked up and saw that it was Dwayne. He realized that it did get worse for him and he really didn't want to see Dwayne right now...

"John?" Dwayne looked at his ex and saw that he was upset. "Sorry... I shouldn't have asked. I'll just go and sit somewhere else..."

John handed his hand gently and bit his lip. "No, you can sit here..." He replied. "I don't mind at all, Dwayne."

Dwayne smiled a little and sat down beside him. "How have you been lately?" He wanted John to talk to him and he didn't want them to not like each other forever.

"Fine..." John said bluntly. "I'm fine... I just don't want to do this reality TV bullshit..."

Dwayne nodded. "Yeah, me neither." He raised an eyebrow as John looked at him with a shocked expression on his face. "W-What?"

"I thought that you would like to do this sort of thing," he shrugged his shoulders. "I think I'm just a bit surprised that you wouldn't like to do this as well as me."

Dwayne chuckled softly. "I see..." He sighed softly. "So do you want to be just friends with me, John?"

John blinked in surprise as he thought that Dwayne would have wanted nothing to do with him and John thought that Dwayne hated him. "H-Huh?" He managed to stutter.

"Do you want to be friends with me, John?" he asked again.

"Um..." John thought for a moment. "Sure... Why not? I would love to be friends with you, Dwayne."

Dwayne sighed in relief. "That's great!" he said. "I thought you would have said no. But I'm just glad..."

John nodded and smiled at him, blushing a little. He still loved Dwayne a little but he knew that he would have to move on from Dwayne and would have to find someone else that he could love and for that person to love him back.

The coach stopped suddenly and the driver turned to look at the thirteen wrestlers. "Okay, we are here," he said to them. "Don't forget to take everything with you and just remember this..." He stared at John with a dark smirk on his face that made John feel really uncomfortable. "...That you will not see my coach until a year later and you will be in contact with no one at all from far away..."

John gulped and nodded his head quickly. "O...Okay..." he said in a scared voice.

"Hey, don't scare him, man..." Adam frowned and moved over to his best friend. "Are you alright, Jay?"

John nodded and smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm okay," He beamed at him but Randy, Adam and Dwayne all looked at him with unsure looks on their faces. "Really, guys... I'm fine. Let's just go and get in the house now..."

Everyone got off of the coach with all their luggage and they all moved towards the house, all of them went inside expect John who was just staring up at the house.

John sighed sadily as he looked back and saw the coach leaving. He wished that he was leaving too but he was too late to go and knew that he had to stay there with his friends and the other guys there.

Adam popped his head out of the front door and waved to John to come in. "Come on, Jay!" He said with a warm smile on his face. "Let's get you a room before all of them are gone."

John laughed softly. "Okay, Adam." He said as he stepped into the house with him.

This was going to be a long year and John didn't know that there would be more deadly games that were going to happen in the house to everyone...

Okay! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :) So who should be the first one to die? You guys decide! :) 


	4. Beauty, Pool and Lie

Cody Rhodes is there for a reason, guys! :) So I'll explain it in this chapter, okay? :)

John whistled as he walked into the house and it was bigger than he thought it would be. It looked like the inside of a mansion as well as the outside of the house. It looked so beautiful and fancy; John was starting to actually like being there and he couldn't wait to settle in.

"This place looks so great!" He said while smiling at Adam who nodded in agreement. "I wonder how long it's been here?"

Mark 'The Undertaker' stopped moving his luggage and looked at John. "About fifty years," he said.

"Really?" John was surprised. "But it looks like it's been here for ten or twenty years."

"It's something called re-decorating, you idiot," Cody smirked as he combed his hair again. "You are so stupid, Cena."

John frowned at him. I hate this guy so much, he thought. He always thinks that he is better than everyone else and that he is also better-looking. But he isn't.

Adam growled at Cody. "Why is this guy here again?" he asked in a huff.

Jericho was sitting in the living room and looked over from reading. "He's replacing Punk, remember?" He said while giving all of them a look.

John suddenly remembered then. "Oh, yeah," he bit his lip. "Something about having some family issues, right?"

Jericho nodded and went back to reading his book privately.

Mark sighed. "But he had to be replaced by an annoying, feminine fool," he said bluntly.

Cody gave him a hurt look. "H-Hey!" he pouted annoyingly. "I am not feminine!"

Adam and John both bursted out fits of laughter and Cody stared at both of them in confusion. They both knew that Mark was right about Cody and they couldn't hold back their laughter anymore.

"Why are you laughing?" Cody asked, as he got lip gloss out of his bag and used it on his lips which made both John and Adam both roll on the floor, laughing their head off. "What are you guys laughing at?"

"You," Adam snorted and got up with John who was still giggling a little.

"Why?" Cody asked like an idiot.

"Because what Taker said was true," John replied honestly. "You are so feminine, Cody."

"No, I'm not!" Cody said in an angry tone.

"Then why am you putting lip gloss on your lips, Cody?" Adam asked as he pointed to the lip gloss in Cody's hand.

Cody blushed deeply in rage. "It's to make me look more dashing on TV!" he growled at them. "You guys don't know the true meaning of beauty!"

"And neither do you, Cody," Randy said as he walked over to join them. "Do you want me to tell you the meaning of true beauty?"

Cody muttered in frustration. "What?" he stared at Randy who was smirking at him.

"True beauty means a reflection of yourself..." Randy said.

Cody rolled his eyes. "Screw you, Randy," He spat out and stormed off upstairs to the bathroom to admire himself in the mirror.

"He is self-obsessed..." Mark muttered to them as he carried his luggage upstairs and went to his room to unpack his things.

The three men nodded in agreement.

"Oh, yeah," Adam smiled at John. "Let's go upstairs and get you a room."

John nodded. "Yeah," John nodded and followed Adam up the stairs with Randy watching him go with a sad expression on his face.

The only room that was left free for John, was the room at the end of the hallway on the left side. John and Adam walked into the room and John loved it right away. It was a simple room where everything was white and John absolutely loved that colour so much. He knew that this room was definitely for him and it would be his home for a whole year.

"I love this room, Adam," John said as he put his things down and wandered around the room, looking around. "This room is just perfect for me!"

Adam chuckled softly. "You must be happy that no one else got it, right?" Adam asked as he looked out of the window at the backyard. "And look! You can see the forest and the swimming pool from here!"

John beamed brightly and followed his gaze out of the window. "Yeah, you're right, Adam," He was getting more excited at actually being there. "I am glad that I got this room. The forest looks so peaceful..."

Evan bounced happily into their room in swimming trunks. "Hey, guys," He said with a big grin on his face. "Do you guys want to join everyone in the pool?"

"Sure," Adam said cheerifully. "I would like to relax for a while anyway. What about you, Jay?"

John nodded. "Okay," he said. "I'll join you guys in a while as I want to sort out a few things and I want to unpack a little. I'll see you guys out there, okay?"

Evan blushed as he imagined John's hot, sexy body all wet in the pool. "O...Okay..." Evan stuttered shyly.

"We're see you in a bit, Jay," Adam said, as he walked out of the room with Evan and went down the stairs to join the others in the pool.

John sighed softly and got out the photo of him and Dwayne out of one of his bags. His eyes watered as he stared at it and he gripped it a bit tightly. He missed Dwayne so much, he couldn't bear to be without him and he wanted him back into his life. But he knew that was never going to happen and he knew that he had to let go of the past. But it was so hard for him to do that. How could he ever let go of the man he loved so many? The one who broke his heart? The one who saved him from... that?

John shook his head and wiped his eyes. He couldn't let his emotions get in the way. He just couldn't. He placed the photo down on the drawer beside his bed and stared at it for a few seconds, before he got up slowly and walked out of his room.

John then froze in fear as he saw Kane at the end of the hallway and he was smiling at John with a sick and twisted look on his face as he did the night before...

John gulped slowly. He really didn't want to see Kane and he moved quickly down the stairs, but he could feel Kane's eyes were on him and he shivered in fear...

John was now regretting coming on this trip now... But he couldn't call anyone to help get him out of this hell...

Besides, the game was only starting to begin for him...

Randy was waiting for John in the kitchen and he saw him come in with a pale look on his face. "John, are you okay?" he was worried that something had happened to him again. "Did something happen?"

John faked a smile and shook his head. "No, I've just been feeling a bit sick lately," he lied. "I'm going to join the others now..."

Randy watched John go through the back door after he had opened it and frowned a little. Randy knew that John was lying but he didn't want to force John into saying something that may hurt him or it could just be something that was too personal for John to tell Randy.

Randy sighed and walked outside too. He knew that this year was going to be a big nightmare...

Kane had listened in on their conversation from hiding behind the kitchen door and he grinned darkly.

"Soon, my little pet," he chuckled. "Soon you will be mine..."

I hope you guys liked this one! :) Who else should I add to have a dark obsession with John? :) 


	5. Confession

John got in the pool and Evan gaped at him blushing. Randy chuckled and playfully nudged the younger man, making him look at him.

"Hm?" Evan tilted his head cutely. "Why did you nudge me, Randy?"

Randy shook his head at his friend. "Why don't you just tell John your feelings, Ev?" he suggested. "You are so dying to tell him, aren't you?"

Evan sighed a little. "I know, you're right, Randy," He bit his lip nervously. "But what if John doesn't like me that way?"

Dave was listening in on their conversation and felt a bit jealous. He liked Evan but he didn't want to look like a bad softie in front of the others and it would give him a bad expression in front of the whole world.

"I'm sure that John does like you, Ev," Randy smiled at him.

"Yeah, right!" Dave said to them.

Randy glared at him. "What did you say, Dave?" Randy was a bit pissed off by what he had just said.

"Why would Cena want a loser and a little crybaby like him?" Dave snorted and quickly regretted what he had just said to them. "Wait, I didn't-"

Randy punched him hard in the face, making him bleed and it took Dave by surprise for a few seconds. Then Randy and Dave started to hit each other in the water, while Hunter, Shawn, Jericho, Mark and Adam were all trying to pull the two of them apart. Evan didn't want to get involved in what was happening and he got out of the pool quickly with tears in his eyes.

John looked at him sadily. "Ev, are you okay?" he asked.

Evan shook his head slowly. "N-No, I'm not okay..." He whispered to him quietly.

John squeezed his shoulder gently. "Maybe you should go inside and rest, okay?" he said gently.

Evan nodded slowly and walked back inside the house. John sighed sadily and he felt so sorry for Evan. Dave was an asshole...

Wade walked over to John. "Hey, John," he smiled at him.

"Hey, Wade..." John said and rubbed his chest a little. "So how do you like being here so far?"

"It's fine..." He looked at the others still trying to break up Randy and Dave. "But the fight..."

"I know..." John was disappointed in both Dave and Randy. "Why do they have to fight like little kids? It's just so stupid..."

Wade stared at him. "Don't forget that they both have bad tempers, John," He reminded him.

"Hmmm... true," John agreed with him. "Well, I'm tired. I'm going to rest for a bit. Wake me up when dinner is ready, okay?"

Wade nodded. "Sure, I will," he walked over to the others to help them out.

John smiled and went into the house, seeing Kane and quickly rushed up the stairs to his room. He did not want Kane to be anywhere near him and he wasn't going to let him...

Later

John heard a knock on the door and opened it. He smiled gently as he saw that it was Wade and Wade told him that dinner was now ready. John followed him down the stairs and into the kitchen where everyone was sitting around a table, eating their food. John took a sat inbetween Adam and Randy and looked around the table at everyone.

Hunter and Shawn were holding hands and whispering sweet nothings to each other lovingly, Jericho was still reading while eating his food, Mark, Cody, Adam and Kane were just enjoying their food, Dwayne was glancing at John, Evan was looking down at his food sadily, Randy and Dave were giving each other death glares and Wade was biting his lip uncomfortably.

"This looks so delicious!" John beamed a little, trying to get everyone's moods happy.

"Ooooh, thank you, John!" Shawn cooed at him and Hunter give him a look. "I had so much fun making dinner for everyone!"

"Your welcome," he nodded and started to eat.

"So are you feeling alright now, Ev?" Randy asked Evan as he was sitting beside him.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine..." Evan lied and he nibbled on a carrot. "I just want this day to be over..."

Adam looked at him and felt sorry for him. "Hey, Ev," he looked at John. "Why don't you tell John now?"

"W-What?" Evan's eyes widened and he bit his lip nervously.

"Huh?" John was confused about what was going on. "Tell me what?"

Dave growled at him. "Fucking nothing, Cena!" He snapped at him and threw water in his face.

John gasped and looked at him in surprise.

Randy got up and attacked Dave again. John sighed in frustration and walked outside the back door. He really didn't want to deal with their bullshit right now.

John sit down on a chair and looked up at the moonlight sky. So many beautiful stars, he thought calmly. I wish I was one... So that I could watch over everyone...

"J-John..."

John turned his head and saw Evan. "What is it, Ev?" he asked. "Are you going to tell me something now?"

Evan was really nervous and he was fiddling with his hands. "Well, um..." he stuttered a little. "T-The thing is, is that I-I... u-uh..."

John stared at him, waiting patiently for his answer.

"J-John, I love you..."

John froze in shock and his eyes widened. Evan loves me, he thought in a panick. But I only see him as a close friend. How am I going to tell him that I don't see him that way?

"So how do you feel about me?" Evan asked quietly.

John got up and walked over to him. "Ev," he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but I don't see you that way... I only see you as a close friend... I hope you can understand this and that we can still be good friends..."

Evan felt heartbroken, but he understood what John meant and he nodded slowly. "I understand, John," he said. "And yeah, we will always be friends."

John smiled brightly and patted his shoulder gently. "Good," he thought for a moment. "Maybe you could fall in love with one of the other guys here."

Evan blinked. "Really?" he stared at John. "Like who?"

"I don't know yet," John shrugged his shoulders. "But you will find the right guy. I know you will, Ev..."

Evan blushed a little. "T-Thanks you, John..." he blinked back tears and showed John a big smile. "A-Are you going to go back in to finish dinner?"

John bit his lip. "I'll join in a bit..." He said, and watched Evan go back into the house.

He was about to sit down, but saw Wade come out with a frown on his face and John chuckled softly. It looks like Wade had had enough of all the drama as well.

"John, can we have a walk in the forest?" Wade suggested.

"Uh... sure..." John nodded and wandered off with him to the forest.

They didn't know that Kane was watching and following them with a dark smirk on his face... 


	6. Kisses and A Surprise

John and Wade both walked quietly with each other in the forest. John was actually feeling at ease and at peace at being in the forest full of dark trees and some beautiful flowers on the ground. He then thought that he should come here more often when he wants to be alone or to get away from all the pointless fights in the house. He just hoped that Dave and Randy would have made-up when he got back there with Wade. He just hated it when people fought anyway and he definitely didn't want to deal with it for a whole year.

"You're very quiet, John," Wade suddenly said, breaking the silence between them. "Are you feeling okay?"

John nodded a little. "Yeah, I'm fine," he replied. "I just wish that those two would stop fighting. I just hate it when people argue and fight with each other. Why can't they just get along for once?"

"I have to agree with you there, John," Wade said as he touched the side of a tree. "But we both know that they neither will."

"Yeah," John sighed. "Well, they can do where ever they want to do. I am not going to get involved in all their drama."

"That is a very wise choice to make," Wade chuckled softly. "Wish I could be the same as you, John. But I'm not..."

John nodded and looked around the forest as they had stopped walking. He absolutely loved it here. He just wanted to stay here forever.

"This place is so beautiful, isn't it?" John said with a bright smile on his face.

Wade nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're right, John..." He glanced at John's lips. "It is..."

John leaded against a tree and closed his eyes for a few seconds. And then he froze as he felt something warm on his lips and he quickly opened his eyes. His eyes widened in shock as he saw Wade's lips on his, kissing him! John couldn't believe it... Did Wade just made him come out here to have his way with him?

John panicked and pushed Wade away, making him fall onto the ground. "No, Wade!" John was angry at what he had just done to him. "You shouldn't have done that! I don't want you!"

"You still love Dwayne..." Wade muttered quietly as he looked up at John. "You can't let him go, can you?"

John stared at him. "I do still wish that me and Dwayne were together," John said as Wade got up slowly and he was listening to what John was saying. "But I know that it is time for me to move on... But you are not the guy for me, Wade... I have to take my time until I am ready to be with someone... I hope you can understand what I am trying to say to you, Wade..."

Wade sighed. "Yeah, I understand," he smiled a little and started to walk back down the path to the house. "I'm sorry that I kissed you so suddenly..."

John shook his head. "It's okay," he replied gently. "Just don't do it again, okay?"

Wade nodded. "Okay," He said.

"Good," John grinned as they headed back to the house.

Kane watched them from hiding behind a tree with a big dark smirk on his face and he looked at his phone, smiling cruelly. He had taken a photo of Wade and John kissing and he was going to later use it to his advantage...

At the house

"Where's Jay?" Adam asked with an worried expression on his face.

Dwayne looked at him. "Calm down, Adam," He rolled his eyes at him. "He's only been gone for twenty minutes."

"I'm sure that he will be back soon," Evan suggested supportly. "John will come back."

Adam sighed. "I hope you are right, Ev," he was pacing back and forth nervously.

Randy looked out of the window and frowned as he saw John coming out of the forest with a big smile on his face. They were laughing together and all Randy could feel inside him was jealousy. Randy had always loved John long before John started to date Dwayne, but Randy never had the courage to tell John about his feelings for him and now he was sure that John was going to start being with Wade soon. Or that he was already...

John walked in through the back door with Wade and was surprised when Adam rushed over to him and hugged him desperately.

"W-Woah!" John said and blinked at Adam. "A-Are you okay, Adam?"

Adam's eyes were watering. "Oh, Jay," he said, whimpering. "I thought that something horrible had happened to you!"

John was embarrassed. "Yeah, well," he chuckled a little. "Nothing happened to me. See?"

Adam smiled at him and wiped his tears. "Yeah, you're right, Jay," he felt so silly with what he just did. "Sorry, if I was embarrassing to anyone..."

John shook his head and hugged Adam's shoulder gently. "No, it's okay, Adam," he said. "You were just worried about me that is all..."

Cody looked over at them with a cocky look on his face. "Adam was like a little drama queen," he smirked. "And he was acting as if he was your girlfriend, John. Which he is!"

"Cody, don't start," Hunter warned the younger man as he was not in the mood for any more fights. "Everyone, let's just go to bed to rest and get ready for tomorrow, okay?"

Everyone nodded and went to their rooms to sleep. John was about to collapses on his bed but stopped when he heard a knock on the door. He frowned and answered it, surprised that it was Randy at the door.

"Randy?" John was confused at why he was there.

"Can I talk to you, John?" Randy asked, as he was looking around the hallway.

"Sure," John stopped him from getting into his room. "Just tell me here..."

"Okay," Randy took a deep breath. "Are you and Wade together?"

John's eyes widen a little. "W-What...?" he blinks several times at what he had just heard from Randy.

"Are you?" Randy asked as he bit his lip nervously.

John sighed. "No, we are not together, Randy," John said.

Randy smiled a little. "Good," he chuckled. "Then I can do this..."

"Do wha- !"

Randy kissed John passionately on the lips and they both felt a spark between them. Randy smiled in the kiss as he could feel that John was melting in the kiss.

Randy pulled away from him with a sexy smile on his face. "Goodnight, Johnny." he said as he went to his room and closed the door behind him.

John was confused at what had just happened. Randy had just kissed him and he actually felt something that connected John to Randy. But why? John thought. Why was it Randy...?

John shook his head and went to bed. He was going to try to figure out things in the morning. Right now he just wanted to get a good night rest...

John woke up early in the morning as he had to use the bathroom he walked out of his room slowly. He yawned and slipped in something, landing hard on his back.

"Ow..." He muttered as he sat up and felt something warm on his hands. "W-What the...?"

He looked at his hands and saw red on them. Blood!

John looked around and saw that the blood trailed down the stairs, his eyes widened in horror at what he saw at the bottom of the stairs.

Dave was in a pool of his own blood with a knife in his back. John looked at Dave's expression; he looked like he had saw a ghost and John was terrified...

Then John just screamed...  



	7. Blaming Randy

Everyone heard John scream and they all rushed out of their rooms to see what the commotion was about. Randy was the first to get to John and he saw that John was shaking and sobbing his heart out while he was covered with someone's blood. Randy panicked a little and wondered what the hell was going on.

Randy knelt down beside John and touched his shoulder gently. "John, what happened?" he asked.

"D-D-D-Dave..." John managed to say while pointing downstairs and he saw Randy look down.

"Holy shit!" Randy yelled. "Who the hell did that to Dave?"

John was still shaking. "I-I don't know..." he whispered to him. "I just found h-him like this. This is so horrible..."

Everyone else came over and all looked downstairs at Dave's body and they all had different reactions to this.

"Oh my god!" Shawn gasped and covered his mouth.

"Jesus..." Hunter muttered and looked away.

Jericho shivered and couldn't look at the body anymore.

Cody puked on the floor as this was his first time seeing a dead body.

Mark sighed and shook his head. "Rest in peace..." he said calmly.

Kane was smirking but only John and Randy saw it and he smiled at them.

Evan was trying hard not to cry and Adam was trying to comfort him.

Dwayne sighed. "Poor guy..." he said quietly.

Wade just stared at Dave's body in disgust, shaking his head.

"Who found the body?" Hunter asked, looking around at the group of guys.

John stood up slowly and looked at him, shivering a little. "I-I did," he replied shakily. "I found D-Dave's body..."

Hunter moved to him and hugged him gently. "Are you okay?" he whispered in his ear.

"N-Not really... John bit his lip. "I just can't believe that he is dead..."

"Who would do something like this?" Adam asked while he was hugging Evan who was sobbing quietly. "I know that we didn't really like him that much... But he didn't deserve to die..."

"Yeah, you're right," Mark agreed with him. "He didn't deserve that..."

"Okay... let's think about this..." Hunter was looking thoughtful. "Who would have the biggest grudge against Dave?"

Cody coughed while staring at Randy with a smirk on his face. "Randy!" he coughed.

Randy growled at him. "Shut up, Cody..." he said while trying to stay calm. "We don't have time for your-"

Hunter stopped him talking. "Cody's right..." he said as Randy's eyes widen in surprise. "For once I actually agree with Cody..."

"You can't be serious, Hunter..." Randy stared at him in disbelief. "You think I killed Dave?"

Hunter nodded and Randy felt hurt. He just couldn't believe it. Hunter actually thought that Randy would have killed someone and Randy knew that he didn't kill Dave at all.

"Who else agrees with Hunter?" he asked and watched in more disbelief as Mark, Jericho, Shawn, Adam, Dwayne, Cody and Kane all raised their hands. "So seven of you do but Wade, John and Evan don't..."

"Sorry, Randy," they all said expect Kane.

"Screw you, you shitheads!" Randy shouted in anger. "I may be crazy sometimes, but I'm not that crazy enough to kill someone!"

"Yes, you are," Cody was getting on Randy's last nerve. "You're a crazy psycho... Heh..."

Randy snapped and punched Cody so hard in the face that he fell to the ground and tasted blood in his mouth.

Hunter and Mark both grabbed Randy and dragged him to his room, throwing him on his bed. They both got out of the room and locked the door behind them so that Randy could not get out and hurt anyone else. Randy banged on the door and yelling at them to let him out so that he could beat the shit out of Cody, but he now knew that everyone thought that he killed Dave expect for John, Wade and Evan.

He sighed and laid down on his bed. This was the worse day of his life...

Day 15

"How many more times do I have to take Randy's food up to him?" Cody whined. "He hit me the last time I did and I still have a bruise on my cheek!"

Shawn sighed. "Why don't you ask one of the other guys to take it up to him?" He suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Ooohhh..." Cody smirked cruelly. "Maybe I could ask John?"

Shawn glared at him. "Don't you dare, Cody..." he warned patiently. "That boy has been through enough after finding Dave's body... He does not need anymore drama right now..."

Cody rolled his eyes. "Fine..." he said. "I'll just take the food to Randy anyway then..."

"Good..." Shawn smiled as he watched Cody leave the kitchen and went back to cooking.

John walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge to find some juice to drink. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone and he knew that Randy wouldn't have been that heartless to kill Dave over some pointless fights. It just didn't make any sense to John at all. Why was Randy blamed for it? It could have been Kane and the others were just too blind to figure it out.

John sighed sadily and took out a bottle of apple juice. He opened it and took a sip from it, feeling a bit better than he did a few minutes ago.

Dwayne moved over to John slowly and touched his shoulder gently. "Hey, John..." He said with a sad look on his face. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know..." he was still scared about what happened a few weeks ago. "All I can see in my head is Dave's face... I just can't take it anymore..."

"John..." Dwayne felt sorry for John and walked with him out of the kitchen. "Maybe you should just try to rest..."

"Yeah..." John looked at him with tired and sore eyes from crying for the last two weeks. "Can you come with me?"

Dwayne nodded. "Sure..." He smiled at John sweetly.

John smiled back and they walked up the stairs to John's room. John got into the bed and Dwayne got in with him, hugging him gently from behind.

John glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "W-What are you doing, Dwayne?" he asked softly.

"I thought you would like to have someone hugging you while you were sleeping." Dwayne answered honestly with him.

John blushed at him. "T-Thank you, Dwayne..." he smiled more as he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Your welcome, John..." Dwayne beamed and he fell asleep too...

I hope you guys like this chapter! :) Should John get back with Dwayne? Should John give Wade a chance? Or should he be with Randy? :)  



	8. John and Randy

Day 16

Randy heard a knock at his room door and sighed sadily. He felt so betrayed by the people who he thought of as friends and he didn't want to see anyone right now. He just wanted to be alone and he curled up in a ball on his bed, trying to ignore the knocking.

"Randy... It's me, John..." He heard John's voice and shot out of his bed quickly. "Is it okay if I can come in?"

Randy missed seeing John and he did want to see him right now. "Y...Yeah..." he said smiling a little. "You can come in, John. Don't be shy..."

John walke in and he saw that Randy was shaking a little. He looked a little on edge and he was staring at John cautiously. John felt sad as he realized that Randy might not trust anyone and that may include John himself.

John closed the door behind him and locked it on the inside. He really knew that he shouldn't be in Randy's room and he knew that he would get in trouble if the others found out. But he had to see him as he really missed talking to Randy and he knew that Randy would never had killed Dave. Everyone was just too stupid and blind to see that...

"H-Hey, John..." Randy said quietly. "So you came to see me..."

John nodded. "Yeah..." he replied as he watched Randy slowly sit down on the bed and he was looking at John nervously. "Um... are you okay, Randy?"

"No, not really..." Randy's voice sounded like it was breaking. "I didn't kill him... I know we really didn't like each other... But I wouldn't have killed him for some stupid pointless fights..."

"I know..." John said as he sat beside him and rubbed his shoulder gently. "I just can't believe that Hunter and most of the others think that you did it..."

"I just don't want to think about it anymore..." Randy put his head in his hands and wanted to cry his heart out. "Being blamed for something that I didn't do is so pathetic..."

John looked at him in silence and he wasn't sure what to say to Randy.

"I wish that was something that could take my mind off of all of this." he muttered.

John suddenly got an idea and grabbed Randy's head, pulling his lips closer to his. Randy's eyes was widen a little as he was wondering what John was doing and felt John's lips on him. He froze in shock as John's lips felt so gentle and smooth as John was kissing him and he slowly started to kissed him back lovingly.

John smiled a little in the kiss as he heard Randy moan a little, wanting more from John and he wrapped his arms around his neck.

Randy pulled away for air and rested his head on John's shoulder. "Make love to me, John," he whispered in John's ear. "Please, I need you so much..."

John was a little surprised and stared at him. "Are you sure about this, Randy?" he asked.

Randy nodded and started to take his clothes off for John to blushed and feel turned on by Randy's sexy, tanned body and he smirked as John pulled him closer to him and he looked down at Randy's cock. John licked his lips and ran his hand smoothly over Randy's member, making him moan a bit louder.

"S-Stop teasing, Johnny..." he blushed deeply as John took his clothes off too, kissing Randy passionately. "Mmmmm..."

"But I love to tease you, Randy..." John chuckled as Randy rolled his eyes at him and looked around the room. "Do you have any lube? I don't want to hurt you while we're at it..."

Randy nodded as he laid himself out on the bed and pointed to one of the bags on the floor. "There's some in there..." he said as he watched John get the lube out of his bag and puts it on both him and Randy. "I wanted you for so long, Johnny..."

John smiled brightly and got on top of him gently, spreading Randy's legs. "I'm going to make you feel so good, Randy..." John whispered in a loving tone. "I can promise you just that..."

Randy smiled and moaned softly as he feel John entered into his hole. He finally has John and now John was going to make him happy and make him feel so loved by him.

John started to thrust in Randy as gently as he could as he was afraid that he might hurt Randy even with the lube on and he did not want that to happen. Randy kissed John's neck and started to jerk himself off.

"Oooohhh... Johnny..." He gasped in pleasure and nibbled on John's ear. "Go faster... Harder..."

John looked a bit unsure but did what Randy told him to do and he started to thrust harder and faster in Randy. They both started to moan and felt like they were alone in their own dream world where it was just the two of them making endless love to each other.

"F-Fuck... T-That's good!" Randy moaned while stroking and rubbing his cock harder and faster. "Mmmmm!"

John chuckled and starting to pant after a few more thrusts into Randy. And he felt that he was going to come. He wanted Randy to feel it as well. He wanted to see Randy shiver in pleasure with John's semen going into him.

Randy looked at John with loving eyes and kissed his cheek quickly. "S-So close, Johnny!" he said a bit too loudly.

John and Randy both came together and John collapses on top of Randy, panting heavily. Randy kissed John's forehead and John grinned at him brightly.

"I love you, Johnny."

"I love you too, Randy."

Later

John sat down with everyone for dinner who were all unusually silent and it was making John feel nervous and very uncomfortable.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" John whispered to Adam who was beside him.

Adam shrugged his shoulders with an confused expression on his face. "I don't know..." he answered to John honestly.

John was feeling more uneasy and bit his lip.

Dwayne stopped eating, he looked at John and took a deep breath. "John, can I ask you something?" he said as everyone stared at them with interest.

"Um... sure..." John shoved his food away from him as he wasn't hungry anyway. "What is it, Dwayne?"

"Do you want to go out with me? Again..." He bit his lip suddenly regretting what he had just asked John.

"Um..." John wasn't sure what to say to Dwayne. "Well... I..."

Everyone stared ant him and made him feel extremely stressful and under a bit of pressure from all of their stares at him.

"Let's me think about it..." he said calmly. "Okay, Dwayne?"

Dwayne nodded and smiled sweetly at him. "Okay..." He replied and he went back to eating his food on his plate. "Take all of the time that you need, John..."

Hunter stared around the table, glancing at everyone. "Okay, everyone," Hunter said aloud. "Me and Shawn have some great news to tell you all."

Cody rolled his eyes and groaned a little. "Oh, please, do tell," he scoffed sarcastically as Hunter glared at him.

"Ignore him, Hunter," Jericho said kicking Cody in his leg, making him cry out in pain and Jericho smirked at him.

"So what is the good news?" Evan asked in curiousity.

"Great news," Mark corrected the younger man.

Shawn and Hunter both smiled at each other and both held hands very lovingly and caring towards each other.

"I'm pregnant!" Shawn said excitedly to everyone. "Me and Hunter are going to have a baby!"

Everyone gasped in surprise, they shook their hands, they hugged them, they kissed them and they congratluted them for having a kid together.

John then thought about Randy and realized that he never used a condom. He gulped quietly as he knew that he would be in big trouble if Hunter found out that John slept with Randy or worse, he might have made Randy pregnant...

I hope you guys like this chapter! :D I'm not very good at writing the sex scenes... :( And who should be the next to go? Should we have a pregnant Randy in this story? :) 


	9. Pregnant?

Day 28

"Hey, have you notice that Randy has been throwing up in the morning for two weeks now?" Evan said to Jericho and Shawn heard their conversation from where they were sitting.

Jericho looked up at him from his book. "Really?" he said, scratching his head. "I hadn't really noticed that."

Cody rolled his eyes at them while looking at himself in a handmirror and was applying make-up on his bruises that Randy caused on his face. "Who cares?" he whined and they both stared at him. "Look at what he did to my beautiful face!"

"You mean ugly face, right?" Wade suggested and smirked as both Jericho and Evan laughed at his joke.

Cody glared at him in anger and stormed off outside.

Jericho sighed in relief. "I'm glad that annoying bitch is gone for now," he said and Evan nodded in agreement. "What if Randy is pregnant?"

Evan's eyes widen in surprise. "I didn't think of that..." He said quietly.

"If he is..." Wade looked at his half-eaten apple in his hand. "...He is going to be in big trouble with Hunter. Real big trouble..."

"And so will the guy who made him pregnant," Evan added in and the other two nodded their heads.

Shawn couldn't believe what he was hearing and he shook his head. He had to find out if this was true or not and he walked slowly up the stairs to Randy's room. What if he is pregnant? he thought with a bit of worry for the younger man. Hunter would kill him if he is and also the guy who made him pregnant...

Shawn sighed and knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.

"W-Who is it?" Randy's voice came from inside the room.

"It's Shawn," he bit his lip nervously and pushed a strand of his blond hair out of his face. "Is it okay if I can come in and talk to you, Randy?"

There was a moment of silence for a few seconds. "Sure..." Randy said from inside the room and Shawn opened the door, walking inside and looking around his room.

"Hey..." Shawn was nervous as he sat down beside Randy who was staring at him. "H-How are you feeling today, Randy?"

"Not too good..." Randy was still feeling a bit off by being sick again earlier. "I've been ill for a few weeks now..."

Shawn looked at him. "Randy, do you think that you may be pregnant?" Shawn asked as he saw the younger man's eyes widen in surprise.

"I-I don't know if I am," Randy was a bit uncomfortable talking about this with Shawn. "If I am then John is gonna flip."

"John?" Shawn blinked in surprise. "You and John?"

Randy nodded. "Yeah," he said, sighing. "What should I do, Shawn?"

"I think you should take a pregnance test to check if you are," Shawn suggested to him.

Randy sighed. "Okay," He said and gets up to go to the bathroom with Shawn. "Can you wait out here for me, Shawn?"

Shawn nodded and Randy smiled a little, closing the door. Randy got out a pregnance test and used it. He waited for a few minutes and his eyes widened in shock. It was positive. Randy was pregnant!

"Shit..." Randy cursed quietly. "John's going to be freaked out and Hunter is gonna killed both me and John if he find out about this..."

Randy wandered out of the bathroom and looked at Shawn.

"Well?" Shawn asked in curiousity.

"It's positive, Shawn," Randy showed the pregnance to him. "I'm pregnant..."

"WHAT?"

They both heard a loud, bellowing voice and both looked to their left, both gulping in fear.

It was Hunter... And he was not pleased...

Sorry, chapter is short! :( Who do you think should pretend to be the dad and lie to Hunter? :)  



	10. A Lie

"You're pregnant?" Hunter shouted in anger at Randy as he moved closer to them.

"Hunter, calm down," Shawn stood in front of Randy and blocked Hunter's path from hitting Randy. "He's been through so much for the last few weeks anyway."

"Why are you feeling sorry for him?" Hunter asked while trying to keep his anger until control. "He murdered Dave for god sake!"

Randy looked at Hunter with hurt in his eyes. "You really believe that I killed Dave, Hunter?" Randy asked and he had to hold back tears.

Hunter looked at him and sighed. "I don't know what to believe, Randy," he said honestly. "I thought that if we got you out of the way then someone would have stepped up and took the blame for the murder. But no one has yet and I don't think that anyone will."

Randy blinked. "Then you don't think it was me that did it afterall," Randy smiled a little, glad that Hunter did actually believe that he did not kill Dave. "But it still hurt me that you blamed me for it, Hunter..."

"I know and I'm sorry for being such a jerk about it," Hunter bit his lip and looked down at the wooden floor. "I was just trying to look out for you and I hope you can forgive me for acting like that."

Randy nodded. "Okay, I forgive you..." He smiled brightly at Hunter.

"T-Thanks, kid," Hunter smiled back at the younger man and felt Shawn hug him from behind and he chuckled softly.

"So am I allow out of my room now?" Randy asked. "I hate being in there all alone anyway. And I would like to spend some time with the others."

Hunter looked a bit unsure. "Sure, you can..." He patted Randy's shoulder gently. "But we will have to keep an eye on you, okay?"

"I hope you will understand why we are doing this, Randy." Shawn moved beside Randy and hugged his shoulder. "We just don't want you to get hurt is all."

"Okay, I understand," Randy nodded. "For my own safety."

"So, who's the father, Randy?" Hunter asked while looking at Randy's stomach.

Randy blinked. "What?"

"The father... of your child... Who is it?" Hunter stared at the younger man who appeared to be nervous under his gaze. "Come on, Randy. Tell me who the father is."

"That would be me..."

The three of them all turned around and saw that Dwayne was standing by his bedroom door, listening in on the conversation that they were having. Randy stared at him in confusion and wandered why he would say that he is the father of his and John's child. Unless he was planning to blackmail Randy or something like that.

Hunter stared at Randy. "Dwayne is the father of your child?" He was a bit puzzled by this.

Randy nodded slowly and Shawn frowned a little at him for lying to Hunter. "Yeah, we were drunk but then we just realized that..." He hesitated as he looked over at Dwayne and Dwayne was smiling at him sweetly. "Um..."

"You realized what?" Hunter asked in curiousity.

"That we are in love..." Dwayne said bluntly.

Randy and Shawn's eyes both widen in shock and surprise at what he just said to Hunter.

"Oh, really?" Hunter looked at Randy and showed him a warm smile. "I hope he can make you happy, Randy."

"Y-Yeah, I hope he does too," Randy smiled nervously.

Dwayne moved closer to Randy and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh, I will definitely make you the happiest man in the world, Randy," He hugged him close to him and smiled at Hunter and Shawn. "Can you two leave us alone so we can talk?"

"Sure," Hunter nodded at him. "Let's get going, Shawn."

"B-But..." Shawn was worried about leaving Randy alone with John's ex-lover.

"Shawn, let them talk..." Hunter held on Shawn's hand and kissed his forehead lovingly. "You can talk to Randy later..."

Shawn sighed. "Okay..." He said and walked downstairs with Hunter.

Randy stared at Dwayne and Dwayne slowly letted go of him. "Why did you lie about being the father?" Randy asked.

Dwayne shrugged. "I guess I didn't want John to get in trouble or anything like that," he said and bit his lip nervously.

"But the child is mine and John's..." Randy rubbed his stomach gently. "You do know that I have to tell John about the baby... Right?"

"I know..." Dwayne held Randy's hand gently. "Sorry about the lie to Hunter..."

Randy shook his head. "It's okay..." He kissed Dwayne's cheek and saw him blush a little. "Well, I'm going downstairs to eat. Are you coming too, Dwayne?"

Dwayne nodded. "Sure, I am..." He let go of Randy's hand and walked down the stairs with him. "Just remember that a few people will be weary of you, Randy..."

Randy chuckled softly as they got to the bottom of the stairs. "I know," he said as they both walked slowly towards the kitchen. "But I will be fine..."

Kane chuckled from the top of the stairs as he saw them go into the kitchen and he looked down at his phone with a dark smirk on his face. He took a photo of Randy and Dwayne holding hands and of Randy kissing Dwayne's cheek.

Oh, yes, he thought, laughing cruelly to himself. I'm going to make sure to ruin John and Randy's relationship. Soon...

I hope you all like this chapter! :D So who do you guys think is the real killer? :) 


	11. The Truth

"What the hell?" Cody growled in frustation as Randy came in with Dwayne and he sat down at the table with everyone else. "Why is HE joining us for dinner?"

Adam frowned a little. "Should he be out of his room?" He asked in curiousity as he stared at both Randy and Dwayne.

Hunter sighed softly. "I'm letting him have dinner with us as long as he behaves himself," he explained to him calmly. "Let's just have a nice and a peaceful dinner for tonight."

Jericho raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that this is a good idea, Hunter?" he asked as he was holding Cody back from attacking Randy and stared at Hunter with a serious look in his eyes.

Hunter rubbed his eyes and sighed again. "No... But he feels lonely..." he said, looking at Randy and gave him a small smile. "I think it would be better if everyone ate together."

"You are just crazy, Hunter!" Cody yelled in anger. "He was the one who-"

"Enough!" Shawn said angerily and Cody fell quiet. "Now let's just eat like Hunter said."

Everyone started to eat as they didn't want to get on Shawn's bad side and they didn't want to pissed off a pregnant man.

John saw that Kane had not joined them for dinner and he was glad that he hadn't. But he was thinking that Kane was being quiet. Too quiet...

"Does anyone know where Kane is?" Mark asked everyone around the table and most of them shook their heads. "Do you, John?"

John held his breath a little. "U-Um... no..." he answered to him honestly.

"Okay," Mark then shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating his food.

Randy looked at everyone and bit his lip nervously. "E-Everyone, I have something to tell you all," he said quietly and everyone stared at him.

Cody muttered to himself and Jericho elbowed him hard in the side to make him shut up.

"What do you want to tell us, Randy?" Evan asked him with curiousity in his eyes.

Dwayne and John both stared at Randy and he felt a bit uncomfortable by their stares. But he needed to tell everyone the truth. And he needed to tell them now...

"Are you going to tell them that you are pregnant with Dwayne's child, Randy?"

Everyone turned to see Kane in the doorway and he was smirking a little. He had them right where he wanted them.

"WHAT?" Cody, Mark, Wade, Evan and Jericho all yelled in surprise and shock all at the same time.

"Randy's pregnant?" John blinked in disbelief. "I can't believe it..."

"And it's Dwayne's child?" Adam managed to say after a few moments of silence. "Is it really his?"

Hunter nodded. "Yes... Dwayne and Randy both told me and Shawn that it is..." He replied to him.

John's eyes water and he tried to hold back tears. "You..." He glared at Dwayne in anger. "You asshole..."

Dwayne blinked. "J-John?" He was confused at why John was acting like this as Randy was about to tell them the truth. "Why are you- !"

John punched him hard in the face and Dwayne bit his tongue, making blood come out of his mouth. Then John ran out of the room and stormed upstairs to his bedroom.

"J-John..." Randy chased after him. "Please, wait..."

"No!" John turned to him and grabbed his arm tightly. "You lied to me! Randy, you said that you loved you... And now I learned that you cheated on me behind my back with my ex!"

"No, John," Randy's arm was hurting from his grip and he winced a little in pain. "Please, let me tell you the truth..."

"The truth?" John's rage was reaching its boiling point. "What the hell is the truth, Orton?"

"The baby..." Randy looked at John with hopeful eyes, hoping that he would believe what he was about to say to him. "The baby is yours, John..."

"What?" John's eyes widened in shock.

"I'm pregnant with your baby, John," Randy said to him honestly. "It's not Dwayne's. I found out earlier and Shawn and Dwayne are the only ones who know that it is yours and mine..."

"Why did you lie about it?" John asked. "Why didn't you just tell me anyway?"

"I was about to do that," Randy felt John loosen his grip on Randy's arm. "But you went a little crazy before I had a chance to tell you and everyone the whole truth."

John sighed. "I'm sorry, Randy..." He hugged Randy close to him and smiled gently. "I'm just glad that you are telling the truth... I can't believe that I'm going to be a father..."

Randy kissed him softly. "Yeah," he smiled at his older lover. "I can't wait for our child to be born..."

John nodded and hugged Randy closer to him, not wanting to let him go.

He wanted to keep Randy and his child safe. He would never, ever want to put them in danger and he was never going to let that happen...

"Can you come back downstairs and eat with everyone else, John?" Randy asked calmly. "I don't really want to go back downstairs all on my own."

John nodded. "Sure," he walked back downstairs with Randy. "I have to tell Dwayne that I am sorry for hitting him anyway."

Randy chuckled softly. "Yeah," he looked at him with a warm smile. "You did kinda hit him a bit too hard."

John laughed softly. "Yep," he cleared his throat and looked a bit worried. "I just hope that he can forgive me."

"He will," Randy said honestly. "It was just a misunderstanding and I'm sure he would understand why you were upset."

Dwayne walked out of the kitchen and saw the two of them together. "John..." He was suddenly cut off by John.

"Dwayne, I'm sorry for hurting you," John looked at him sadily. "Randy told me everything and I am still so sorry. Please forgive me, Dwayne."

"It's okay, John," Dwayne smiled sweetly at them. "I shouldn't have told a lie anyway. And you two look so cute and happy together."

Randy blushed a little and John chuckled happily. Dwayne was happy that his ex-lover was now finally happy with someone that he loved so much and they were going to have a child together.

"Do you guys still want to eat?" Dwayne asked both of them and they both nodded. "Then let's go back in the room and eat."

The two of them followed them and they all sat down to have a peaceful and a quiet dinner with everyone else...

I hope you like this new chapter of this story! :)  



	12. A New Person

Vince McMahon's Office, Day 41

Vince sighed in annoyance. Not that many people were watching the Reality TV Show and he knew that something had to be done if he wanted more people to watch it. He only wanted their money for himself and the business. He didn't care much about when Dave died as that and the sex that Randy and John had, were the only time that millions of people had watched it.

"Dammit," he cursed in frustation. "What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

Then he had an idea and smirked evilly. He picked up his phone and started to call someone. He was hoping that they would agree to his plan that he had in mind and he was hoping that it would work...

Day 42

"Man, I'm so hungry," Randy said, rubbing his stomach and John chuckled at him, making Randy blush. "W-What's so funny, John?"

"You're so cute when you act like a little child, Randy," John said as he hugged Randy close to him and smiled kindly at him. "That is one of the reasons why I love you so much."

Randy blushed shyly. "R-Really?" he asked and wrapped his arms around John's neck, smiling at his older lover.

Cody rolled his eyes. "Stupid..." He muttered softly. "Why can't I have someone to love?"

John looks over at him. "Maybe because you're too mean," he suggested, shrugging his shoulders. "And you are too self-obsessed and vain..."

Cody sighed and glares at him. "At last I'm not like you, Cena," he spat at him and stormed outside to the pool.

Randy shook his head. "He's acting like a whiny brat," he said. "Man, I hate that guy..."

"Yeah, I know," John replied, nodding his head. "We all do. But we all have to do our best to deal with him."

"You're right, John," Randy kissed his cheek gently and looked into the cupboards for a snack. "Hmmmm... What should I have to eat?"

"How about a snack bar?" Evan suggested as he walked into the kitchen and smiled at the loving couple in front of him. "How are you lovebirds feeling today?"

"We're doing great!" They both said together and they both laughed happily together.

Evan grinned at them shyly. "That's good to know..." Evan was wishing that he was with someone too and felt a bit sad to be alone. "So how does it feel to be pregnant, Randy?"

"It's okay expect the morning sickness is a pain..." Randy groaned a little. "But as the months go on, it's going to get tougher and John will have to deal with me more."

John chuckled softly. "But I love taking care of you..." he hugged Randy closer to him and kissed his neck. "You are always by my side if I always take care of my Randy... Heh..."

Randy looked at him and kissed him lovingly. John moaned softly in the kiss and Evan watched them happily.

Wade and Adam walked in, while talking to each other and both grinned when they saw Randy and John kissing passionately.

"You two are so cute together," Wade said and Adam nodded in agreement.

Jericho looked over at them from reading his book. "Hey, did you guys hear?" he asked calmly.

"What, Jericho?" Adam looked over at him with the others.

"I heard that we are getting a new guy to join us..." He explained to them. "But I don't know who it will be."

Evan was really excited. "Really?" He grinned brightly. "Oh, I can not wait to see who it is."

All the others nodded and they all heard a knock at the front door.

"That was fast!" Adam joked to the others.

"Yep!" Wade chuckled softly.

"I'll go and answer it," John smiled, walking out of the kitchen and he wandered to the front door.

I wonder who is joining us in this reality TV show, he thought to himself curiously. I hope it's a nice guy like Ted DiBiase or Sheamus. As long as it's not Brock Lesnar. I can't stand that guy at all.

John opened the front door with a smile on his face and it dropped when he froze in fear at who he saw.

"Oh, look's like I can have some fun with you for almost a year, John Cena."

John just couldn't believe at who he was seeing in front of him and he was hoping to god that he would never ever see this man again.

But there he was in front of John right now and John was terrified of seeing him once again.

The man that was standing in front of John was John's worse nightmare...

Brock Lesnar...

I hope you guys like so far! :) It's short... :( So what do you guys think Brock did to John? :)


	13. John's in Trouble

"W-Why are you here, Lesnar?" John asked with a terrified tone and he saw Brock smirk at him. "I-I thought you were done with me."

Brock laughed and shook his head. "No, I'm not done with you yet, my love," He smirks more when John flinched at him calling him 'my love'. "Besides, I was chosen as the new member of the show by Vince and he said that I would make things more interesting around here."

John's eyes widened in shock. But Vince knew what Brock did to him and Dwayne, he thought in total disbelief at his boss. That stupid moron. I bet he has done this to get more money for himself... That bastard...

Brock walked into the house and John backed away from him. He honestly wanted to get away from this man, but he had nowhere to go and he knew that he would have to deal with Brock for almost a year.

"Who's the new guy, John?" Dwayne asked him as he walked out of the kitchen and froze on the spot when he saw Brock. "N-No way..." He whimpered softly and shook a little.

"Nice to see you again, Dwayne," Brock said and smiled at him cruelly.

Dwayne rushed up the stairs quickly and locked himself in his room, trying not to remember the past of what happened to him and John.

"What a loser," Brock chuckled and walked to the kitchen to see everyone else.

John and Dwayne were the only ones who knew what Brock was like. But John didn't have the courage to tell everyone else and he was just hoping that Brock would not hurt the others...

Later in John's room

John sighed softly and was a bit sad that Dwayne hadn't come out of his room for over five hours. But John couldn't blame him as the one who ruined their relationship was back again thanks to Vince McMahon. John groaned in annoynance and buried his head into his pillow. He wanted to scream so badly but he didn't want anyone else to hear him.

He laid on his bed for a few minutes and decided to have a shower. Hopely a nice, relaxed shower would help take his mind off of things for a while and he got up slowly off of his bed. He picked up his towel and opened his bedroom door, gasping as he saw Randy standing there with a smile on his face.

"Jeez, Randy," John sighed in relief. "You scared me!"

Randy smiled softly at him and kissed his cheek. "Sorry," he replied. "I didn't mean to scare you like that."

John sighed and smiled a little. "It's okay," he said to his lover. "Anyway, is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Randy nodded at him. "Yeah," he kissed John's neck, making him moan in response. "Do you want to come out to the forest with everyone else for a nature walk?"

John raised an eyebrow. "A nature walk?" he scratched his cheek. "Who's idea is that? Shawn's?"

"Hunter and Shawn's, to be honest..." Randy said, shrugging his shoulders a little. "They both wanted to spend more time with everyone. So they decided to come up with that idea."

"And are you going to go with everyone on this nature walk?" John asked him.

Randy nodded with a warm smile. "Yeah," he replied. "So are you going to come too, John?"

John shook his head. "No, I'm gonna have a shower anyway and I was going to rest for a while," he didn't really want to go out there with that creep around. "I hope you don't mind, Randy..."

"Not at all!" Randy smiled brightly and kissed him passionately on his lips, making John kiss him back lovingly for a moment. "Hopely we should all be back in about an hour or so."

"Okay," John nodded as Randy waved to him as he walked down the stairs. "I'll see you soon, Randy!"

John was feeling happy now that he had a moment with the man he loved and he was hoping that they would spend more time together later that night. John walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, making sure to lock the door behind him. He would be embarassed if anyone other than Randy saw him naked and he took his clothes off. He turned the shower on and climbed into the shower.

John sighed softly as the water felt so refreshing and relaxing to him. He took a long shower and got out of it about thirty minutes later, wrapping the towel around him. He walked out of the bathroom and made his way back to his bedroom.

He opened the door and walked in slowly, turning on the light. He looked over at his bed and gasped in horror at Brock laying on his bed, seeing him with no clothes on and he was stroking his cock gently while making soft moans in pleasure.

"Hi, Johnny," He smirked and licked his pre-cum off of his fingers." Mmmm... So delicious... Wanna taste, John?"

"Why the hell are you in my bedroom?" John asked as he didn't move from the doorway.

"Isn't it obvious?" he spread his legs a little. "I still want you, John."

"But you had me already..." John said in a hushed tone. "You had me and Dwayne."

Brock frowned a little. "Bullshit!" he shook his head at John. "I only fucked Dwayne, but not you..."

"You raped him and stabbed him..." John gulped quietly and took a step back. "I always thought that we were friends back then..."

"Well, you thought wrong!" Brock snapped. "That Dwayne was in the way of you and me!"

"There was no us..." John said honestly.

"Heh..." Brock got up slowly and made his way closer to John. "Then I will make sure that there will be an us..."

John took more steps back and turned around to see that it was Kane.

"N-No!" John cried as he backed away from him and fall into Brock's arms. "No, please don't do this, Brock..."

Brock bit on John's neck a little. "Too late now, my lovely little Johnny."

Sorry for not uploading! :( I've been having connection problems! :( But I will try to upload as soon as possible! :) 


	14. Doing the Wrong Thing

John knew that he had to do something to get away from Brock and Kane. And he had thought of one thing to do. As he was about to do it, he and the other two heard a door open and close downstairs and it sounded like it from the kitchen backdoor. John wanted to sigh in relief, but he wasn't safe yet from Brock or Kane and he was hoping whoever was back at the house could help him. They were all silent just as the person called up the stairs.

"Hey, John! Are you alright up there? Would you like me to make you something to eat?"

John's eyes widened in horror as he realized who it was. Wade. Why was Wade here? Did he get bored of the nature walk? He could get hurt if he came upstairs to John's room and if Brock and Kane got their hands on him. John had to do something to get him out of the house and he had to do it fast before it was too late.

Brock smirked and shook his head at John. "Don't you dare think of getting him out of here, John," he whispered as he gripped tightly around John's waist and made John wince a little in pain. "Besides, both me and Kane know that Wade loves you. Heh, not a surprise as a lot of people like you, John. Just like me and Kane here..."

"H-How did you know about Wade?" John asked, he was shocked at how they both knew about Wade.

Kane chuckled cruelly and got his phone out of his trouser pocket. "Oh, that was easy to figure out. I took a lovely picture in the forest a while back," he explained, showing John the photo of Wade kissing him and John gasped in shock and surprise. "Oh, don't look so surprised, John. You will have to do anything what we tell you to do now, John."

John whimpered quietly. "A-And if I refuse to do anything that either of you say?" he asked, he had to know what they would do.

Brock let John go and he laid down on John's bed, spreading his legs and John looked away from him quickly. "Heh, don't be shy, John," he laughed softly. "Well, if you refuse to do what we order you to do; then we will hurt Wade badly and we will show that photo to Randy..."

"And you wouldn't want that to happen... Would you, John?" Kane said with an evil smirk as he knew that John was too nice and that he wouldn't want other people to get hurt because of him.

John shook his head slowly, as he knew that there was no way to get out of this mess. "No, I couldn't risk to have other people because of me..." he said honestly. "So what do you want me to do?"

Brock smiled and he thought for a few moments. "I want you to get Wade heavily drunk and I want you to willing let him have sex with you," he said, making his smile became more dark, sick and twisted.

"W-What?" John started to panick as he didn't want to be unfaithful to Randy. "But I-"

"And don't you dare try to escape with Wade as we will be keeping both of our eyes on you and Wade," Kane said, smirking at John.

John sighed softly and his eyes watered a little. "F-Fine, I'll do it..." he muttered quietly.

"John? Can you hear me?" Wade called from downstairs. "Are you in the shower?"

"I'll be down in a second, Wade!" John yelled back to him. "I'm just sorting some things out in my room!"

"Okay then!" Wade replied. "I'll be in the kitchen, making some food for us!"

Kane snorted. "Oooh, how sweet of your new little boyfriend, John," he teased him cruelly.

"Now get on with it," Brock demanded, getting up and pushed John out of the room. "Remember, we will be watching you, John. Don't you dare do anything stupid..."

John nodded and walked down the stairs slowly, only in his towel. He didn't want to do this at all, but he had no choice. He knew that he was going to regret this as he wandered into the kitchen and he saw Wade smiling happily as he was making some sandwiches for him and John. John was starting to feel guilty for what he was about to do and he took a slow, deep breath.

"H-Hey, Wade," John said, forcing a smile in his face and he moved closer to him.

Wade turned his head and smiled brightly at him. "Hey, John!" He beamed at him. "Uh... why are you only wearing a towel?"

"I can walk around in a towel, right?" John asked, watching Wade chuckle softly and nodding his head. "Then there should be no problem with it. Wade, would you like to have a drink with me?"

Wade raised an eyebrow. "Um... sure..." he nodded slowly. "The drinks are in the fridge, John..."

John went to the fridge and got out a couple of drinks and walked over to the couch, sitting down. He was scared to do this and he felt worse when Wade came over and sat down beside him, putting the plates of sandwiches in front of them. John watched Wade pick up a bottle of vodka and he opened it up. It was now time for John to make his move...

"I bet you could not drink five of those, Wade," John said with a very forceful smile on his face.

Wade smirked. "Is that a dare for me to do?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah..." John nodded. "But you wouldn't do it, right?"

"Tch. Of course, I am doing it, John," Wade said, starting to drink his bottle of vodka and John bit his lip nervously...

About fifteen minutes later, John was glancing at Wade who was heavily drunk and he notice that Brock and Kane were watching them at the living room doorway. He gulped quietly and started to unbutton Wade's shirt slowly.

"J-John...?" Wade tried to move and felt sick. "W-What are you d-doing...?"

"I'm going to have sex with you, Wade," John mumbled, holding back tears.

"W-What...?" Wade was confused and he could not focus properly. "But, R-Randy..."

John kissed him hard and Wade started to become turned on quickly. And he didn't want this with John, not like this...

"N-No..." Wade tried to push John off him, but John took off both his towel and Wade's clothes off. "J-John, w-we..."

"Please, Wade," John begged. "I want you in me, please..."

Wade stared at him drunkly and blushed at the site of John's handsome, sexy body. He moaned softly and he laid John down on the couch gently, kissing him passionately.

John was feeling so guilty about cheating on Randy and his eyes watered a little. John moaned as he felt Wade enter inside him...

In the forest

Randy stopped walking and Shawn glanced over at the younger man. "Are you alright, Randy?" he asked him.

Randy smiled a little. "Yeah, I'm fine, Shawn," he replied as he looked around the forest.

Randy had a bad feeling that something was happening back at the house. Something really bad...

I have finally uploaded a chapter on this story! :D I hope you like this one! :) 


	15. A Surprising Shock

'Turning On Immortal' and 'You Are Breaking Me' are deleted as I lost my confidence in writing those stories and I hope you guys can understand about this :( Please forgive me if I have deleted one of your fave stories...

Randy glanced around at the others who were looking around the forest and he frowned when he didn't see Cody anywhere. "Guys...?" he said and the others turned to look at him. "Where is Cody?"

Evan was eating a snack and he thought for a moment. "Oh, yeah. He said that he was going back to the house about a few minutes ago," he explained to the older man. "Didn't you see him go?"

Randy shook his head and Jericho chuckled softly. "Why do you even care, Randy?" he asked, staring at some flowers on the ground and then he looked at Randy. "I thought that you didn't like Cody anyway..."

"Yeah, you are right, Chris," Randy shrugged his shoulders and he watched as Hunter wrapped his arms around Shawn's waist, making Randy wish that John was there with him. "I don't like him. I was just wondering where he had gone and that is all."

"He was complaining about his looks and I am glad that he is gone now," Dwayne said and he patted Randy's shoulder gently. "Anyway, let's continue with our walk, shall we?"

Randy nodded in agreement and he still had a bad feeling. As if something worse was about to happen back at the house...

Back at The House

Before Wade was about to thrust in John; John cupped Wade's face in his hands and he shook his head slowly; his eyes were filled with tears. "I'm sorry, Wade. I can't do this. I can not cheat on Randy. I love him too much to do that. Wade, can you please get out of me?" John asked him with pleading eyes and Wade felt his heart break a little. But he pulled out of John slowly and John sat up, hugging him desperately. "Thank you, Wade. But you have to get out of here-"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Brock came into the room with Kane and John gulped quietly as he saw that they both had pissed off expressions on their faces. "You are both not going anywhere! You have disobeyed us, John. And now Wade is going to pay the price for your action..."

John's eyes widened in horror and he didn't want Wade to get hurt by either of them. "No, you can't do this!" John panicked as Kane was staring at Wade's body with complete lust and John got up to his feet quickly. "Wade didn't do anything wrong! If you want to punish someone, punish me! This is all my fault! Just please don't hurt Wade! Please-"

Brock slapped him hard across his cheek; making John become quiet as he was becoming very fearful and scared of Brock now. "Just shut your mouth for once in your life, John..." Brock said calmly; gripped tightly on John's shoulder and John winced a little in pain. "Oh, you are going to be punished, John. You're going to watch what is going to happen to Wade and that is going to be your punishment. Heh, heh..."

Wade rubbed his temple and he was getting a terrible headache. "J-John...?" he asked tiredly. "W-What is g-going-?"

Wade stopped talking as Kane grabbed him roughly and he threw him down on the ground. John tried to get out of Brock's grip to get to Wade, but the other man was so much stronger than him and he dragged John over to a wooden chair with John struggling in his tight grip.

"Kane, get me the handcuffs out of the bag so that I can make this little bitch stay right where he is," Brock asked as he kept an eye on both John and Wade to make sure that they weren't moving and Kane got the handcuffs out of the sex toy bag that they had brought down. Kane then threw them over to Brock who caught them in his free hand. "Thanks."

He got John on the chair and he used the handcuffs to chain John up to the chair. John turned to look away from and Brock forcefully turned John's head back for him to see what was going to happen to Wade.

Wade tried to get up and Kane smashed the side of Wade's head with one of the glasses on the table. Making Wade fall onto his back, making the glass break to pieces and making the side of Wade's head start to bleed. "Oops, heh. Oh well," Kane smirked down at Wade and he started to look for something in the bag. "Wade, you are in for a world of pain... Ha, ha, ha..."

John bit his lip and he knew that there was nothing that he could do to help Wade now. "Guys, please don't do this to him," John was begging the both of them. "He doesn't deserve any of this... Please..."

Brock grinned cruelly as he saw Kane get a few dildos out of the bag and Brock kneeled down in front of John. "It is too late for begging, John," Brock tilted his head slightly to the side and he licked his lips hungrily at the size of John's cock. "Besides, I don't think you should be worrying about him right now. You should be worrying about yourself, John. Fuck, your cock is so huge..."

John flinched in surprise and shock as he heard Wade cry out in pain and John glanced over at him quickly. John saw that Kane had roughly shoved a dildo up Wade's ass and he was forcing another inside of Wade; both Brock and Kane were getting turned on by Wade's screams of pain.

"W-Wade...?" John whispered sadily and tears started to pour down his face. "I am so sorry, Wade. All of this is my fault... I'm sorry..."

"What the hell is going on here?" All of them stopped what they were saying or doing and they all glanced at the living room doorway to see who it was.

John blinked in surprise at seeing Cody in the doorway. "C-Cody... You have to leave now!" He yelled at him as he saw Brock climbing to his feet and he moved over to Cody slowly. "You have to go and get help! Please, Cody!"

Brock pulled Cody close to him and he kissed him gently on his lips. "It's great to see that you have come back, babe..." Brock said softly as he stroked Cody's cheek and Cody smiled, sighing happily. "Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you, John. Cody is my beautiful boyfriend..."

John was speechless. He just couldn't believe this and he could feel anger boiling up inside of him. "You fucking asshole!" John was fuming and he tugged his handcuffs against the wooden chair. "How can you date this monster, Cody? He raped Dwayne and he almost killed him! So why?"

"Because I asked him to hurt Dwayne and to date me..." Cody said calmly, as he moved closer to John and John stared at him in fear and confusion. "Brock and Kane aren't the only ones who are obsessed with you, John. I am as well... Heh..."

John didn't know what to say to him and he felt Cody grab his cock gently as he watched Cody get down on his knees in front of him. Brock was starting to jerk himself off while he was watching as Kane was thrusting the dildos in and out of Wade and Wade was hurting from the pain.

"S-Stop all of t-this..." John pleaded desperately.

"We can not do that, John..." Cody smirked cruelly up at him. "This is only the beginning..."

What a twist I have made! :D These three are crazy! :O I am not very good at torture scenes! :( I hope to get some reviews and I want to know what should be one of the good guys to die :/ Anyaway, I hope you guys will like this chapter as I haven't uploaded this story for a while! :)  



	16. Protect The One He Loves

**Randy was getting really uneasy and he decided that he had to go back to the house to see John and Wade. "Guys," He called to the others and they turned to look at him. "I'm going to go back to the house. Do any of you guys want to come back with me?"**

**Everyone expect Mark shook their heads and he moved closer to Randy. "I'll come back with you…." He said quietly and Randy smiled a little at him. "I have a few things that I have to take care of. Some things that include my brother…."**

"**Oh, okay then…." Randy nodded slowly. "Let's get going then, Mark…."**

**The two of them left the others to continue their nature walk and Randy and Mark made their way through the forest back to the house. Randy had to be honest; he was actually feeling safe with Mark as they were walking back together and Randy placed a hand on his stomach gently. It was his and John's child and he was wondering if it was going to be a boy or a girl. He was hoping that it was going to be a boy.**

"**Are you actually happy with John?" Mark asked seeing Randy nod happily and Mark sighed sadily. "I wish that I could at least find love too…. But that will never happen…."**

**Randy glanced at him and he raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Huh?" Randy was feeling a bit confused. "Why not?"**

**Mark smiled slightly. "I guess you could say that he is in love with another man and he is with him." He explained to the older man and Randy had no clue that Mark was talking about him. "But I was too late to tell him how I felt about him…."**

"**Ah, I see…." Randy said, as he opened the back door of the house and he heard a cry of pain coming from the living room. "? W-Wade…?"**

**Mark frowned and they both looked at each other in worry. The two of them made their way to the living room and they both froze in shock at what they saw in the room. Kane was fucking Wade roughly in front of John and Wade was crying out in pain as Brock was whipping his bloody, bruised body. Randy would see that they were enjoying what they were doing to him and Mark was looking at John who was being forced to watch what was happening to Wade by Cody. John was shaking and Brock, Cody and Brock all looked up to see Randy and Mark who were both in shock.**

"**Shit…." Kane was panting and he trusted once more in Wade; letting out a moan of sickening pleasure and cummed deep and hard inside of him. "Aaahhh…. T-That was fun~ Ha, ha, ha…!"**

**Randy opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out of his mouth and Mark was the one who spoke instead. "You fucking bastards!" He yelled in anger and they were all surprised by his reaction. "Let John and Wade go now! You sickos!"**

**Cody chuckled evilly and he shook his head. "That is not going to happen…." He laughed as Mark growled at him in anger and Cody was completely unfazed by his behaviour. "Unless you are willing to do one thing for us…."**

**Mark was silent for a moment and he was in a bad mood because of these assholes. "And what the hell would that be, Cody?" he asked coldly.**

**Cody moved over to Brock and they rubbed their bodies against one another, moaning happily; making Randy feel sick to his stomach. "W-We could like to see you take Randy in front of us and in front of his beloved boyfriend…. John…."**

**Mark's eyes widened in horror and he glanced quickly at Randy who had a fearful look on his face. "No…. I am not going to touch this man…." Mark said honestly and he could see that Randy was a bit thankful that he wasn't going to do what they have asked of him. "Especially where he is with another man…."**

**Brock groaned in annoyance and he rolled his eyes at him. "How boring…." He smirked and he got a gun out of one of the bags in the room. "Hmmm…. I wonder…."**

**John whimpered as Brock pointed the gun at him. "R-R-Randy…." John managed to say and tears started to fall down his face. "P-Please don't let him h-h-hurt me or W-W-Wade…. P-Please…."**

**Randy wanted to lunge at Brock but he has a feeling that he could risk putting John or the others in danger and an even worse decision could make him or the unborn child in danger as well. "Brock, you stupid fucker! You are a pathetic excuse for a man! You are nothing but a pussy! You are a fucking coward!" Randy shouted at him and Brock was pissed off badly by him; making him aim his gun at him. "Look like I hit a nerve, huh? Well, good! You asshole-"**

"**YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH UP NOW!" Brock was exploding with rage and he fired the gun twice. "FUCKING DIE, SLUT!"**

**Randy gasped and closed his eyes. He felt someone grab him and they both fell onto the floor. He heard John screaming his name and he could also heard Wade's small groans and whimpers after the rape from Kane. Randy frowned as he couldn't feel any pain at all and he could feel the warmth of someone covering his body. This person had protected him from danger and Randy slowly opened his eyes. His heart skipped a beat at the sight in front of him and it was Mark who had taken the bullets for him. They both were through his back to his chest and he was coughing up blood.**

**Randy was shaking and he was starting to panick. "M-M-M-Mark…?" He whispered quietly. "W-Why…?"**

**Mark kisses him weakly and he laid down beside him with a peaceful smile on his face. "B-B-Because I love you, Randy Orton…." Mark said to him and he closed his eyes, breathing his last breath.**

**Randy was in shock. "Y-Y-You were talking about me e-earlier…?" Randy was starting to cry and he shook Mark's body as gently as he could. "M-Mark, please don't die…. Please, open your goddamn eyes!"**

**So Mark is the one I made die and this took me forever to think of for this story! *sighs* I hope you guys like and I am a bit sad that the authors and their stories that I like are not being uploaded like normal…. *sad* This is a very short chapter but at least it is something, right? *small smile***


End file.
